deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Matt Reed vs Akihiro Dragoscale
Screenshot (684).png|SuperSaiyan2Link Description Darklight vs The Dragon Kings Son! Two elemental OC fighting teens crafted in high school enter the ring! Can Matt manage to gather enough energy to take out the Dragon Prince? Interlude Wiz: Akihiro Dragoscale. Boomstick: Matthew Reed. Wiz: Former average teens, loaded with power, crafted in the midst of school to be the saviors of Earth. Boomstick: Both live in a Earth split into three regions of power, and are Wattpad characters made from two of the greatest users this wiki has to offer! I just can't wait! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Matthew Reed Wiz: The Earth is undoubtably the least mysterious planet we know of today, what with us having not ventured off very far yet. Boomstick: And, well, this high school senior would agree! Matthew Reed was just your 17 year old normal kid in high school, if normal meant extremely boring, of course! Wiz: Spending his days wondering about all the unanswered mysteries of life, Matt was one with little friends and an even littler— Boomstick: —penis! Wiz: Um... No, but let's just move on. Being an 11th Grader who loved the mystery of life, it intrigued Matt when he saw an odd girl join his school. Boomstick: That girl turned out to be Zoey Eschanette, a girl who... uh... Came from a parallel world?! Why? How?! Wiz: Zoey was from the dimension known as the Black Abyss, where emo kids came to play. Well, not really, but her brother WAS in prison. Boomstick: Matt, being the desperate guy that he was, decided to go up and talk to her. Cuz why not? I mean, if someone comes from another dimension I'd wanna bang them too. Wiz: She's 17 too. Boomstick: Darn it... So clooooose!!! Wiz: Matt, as we've addressed, is not panty hungry. He just wanted to know what was going on. So he helped her brother escape. Boomstick: And then they all went to jail! Right?! Wiz: No. Boomstick: No!? Wiz: Well, they did at some point but... Whatever, forget it. That's when Matthew realized that this wasn't the only dimension, there was also and alternate Black Abyss known as Shining Star. Boomstick: Uhhh... Cool! Wiz: Along his journey, Matt has done many things, but we'll get to that later. Boomstick: For now... Attacks! Matt was able to concentrate energy in the air after being around these weirdos, soon learning the Silencer technique! Wiz: Being comprised of either light or dark energy depending on what is around him, Matt will charge this beam and then shoot it off Kamehameha style. Boomstick: It does leave him open during and afterwards, but there's three different kinds of it! Like the X Silencer! Wiz: Being Silencer literally shaped like an X, this blast may take more time to power up, but it it's also quicker and faster than the original. Boomstick: And secondly, the Complete Silencer! This baby has Matt concentrate all the light and dark energy in the area, then... BLAM! This thing suddenly blows a moon sized crater in the Earth. Wiz: Then there's the Eclipse Silencer, Matt's strongest attack. This doesn't destroy moons, however, it's the size of them. Boomstick: But why. Wiz: Well, it seems fine that they're the size of moons considering they can destroy planets, or even stars. Boomstick: BUT WHY. Wiz: Well he can't just create them in a snap. Matt needs 100% of both light and dark absorbed to even make the thing, and absorbing that much power could kill him. Boomstick: Well... yeah, I guess. But that's not it! We're done with Silencers, but Matt has much more! Like his Light and Dark forms! Wiz: The 100% Light form makes Matt glow white, and he's about 600 degrees Celsius like this. It makes him insanely powerful, but he must gather a ton of light to use it and he could easily burn up. Boomstick: And the 100% Dark mode has Matt's eyes, hair, and clothes turn pitch black! He's just as strong as the Light Form like this, but he's -95 degrees Celsius and could easily die of hypothermia! Wiz: Aside from these forms, Matt also has abilities like telepathy, mind reading, and precognition. But they're not very useful because he's never mastered them. Boomstick: However, Reed is still extremely powerful! He's killed the Galaxy-threatening Hand-Of-All-Worlds, won the Shining Star Dueler's tournament, and he's even ran the speed of light before! Wiz: Not to mention he tanked a star exploding next to him with only minor burns. Boomstick: ... BUT WHY. Wiz: Don't worry, the explosion only had a DC of continent level. Boomstick: That's still fucking strong! Wiz: Well... so is Matthew Reed. Akihiro Dragoscale Wiz: Earth, our planet, has been known to have many mysteries. Whether it be a new species of animal, or even a new and interesting food, people don't know about most of it. But, did you know, we also have Dragons? Deep underground is a kingdom like no other. The Dragon Kingdom. It is odd, however, as it's… underground. Yet you can see sky and sun. Maybe it's in its own dimention? We'll never know. Boomstick: Anyways, the Dragon King, or King Dragoscale, had child named Rukia Dragoscale! She was a gem, and everyone loved seeing pictures of the baby! Wow, this is turning out to be like the Royal family of England... Anyways, Rukia got tons of attention, and that was obviously a good thing! But rumours spread fast, that the Dragon Queen neared another kid… a son who would soon save the world. And in this case, rumours were correct, as the Dragon Queen gave birth to a son by the name of Akihiro Dragoscale! He was destined to save the world like everyone foresaw, but… the King and Queen didn't exactly want his. Wiz: That's correct. They wanted one child, and one child only. Hell, they thought a boy would just cause trouble and ruin their royal reputation. So they shipped the baby off to the world above... Boomstick: Lil Aki was soon adopted by two loving foster parents who didn't think they could have a baby of their own. But hey, what do you know, they ended up actually having one a few years later! But their relationship with baby Akihiro was too strong, and so they beat their new baby girl, Akari, every time she cried. So at the age of six, Akihiro took Akari and ran. Look, foster parents, if you're gonna beat one of your kids, you're not gonna have either of them. But anyways, Akihiro met up with his foster uncle, and lived with him instead! But as it turned out, the Demon Emperor known as Mephistopheles was out to murder the Dragoscale family, starting with Akihiro! Holy crap, man. Wiz: Fearing this, his sister Rukia set out to find 15 year old Akihiro and rescue him. After a while of disbelief, Akihiro finally gave in. He set out to the Dragon Kingdom, and was reunited with his father. His father knew Akihiro had to eventually take on Mephistopheles, so, Akihiro was gifted with the Ryū Ken, also known as the Dragon Sword. This sword strikes fear into almost all of its opponents, and you can see why. The hilt is blood red, with the blade looking like its make of fire. I think everyone would be scared of that thing. Akihiro also has a load of abilities with his sword. Flame Wave has has Ryū Shoot a wave of burning hot energy. Flare Spin has Akihiro spin around, shooting giant orange shock waves out of his sword. This causes decent damage, and can be shot twice in a row. After two shots, Akihiro must wait ten seconds until he can shoot two more. Energy Twirl has Akihiro twirls around creating damaging energy waves around Akihiro, like aura. Boomstick: Slashing is not Ryū Ken's only ability. If it gets lost, Akihiro can simply call its name, and it will return back to its sheath, which is very useful. Like Thunder Cats but better! And that's STILL not its only use. Yelling and/or thinking "Dragon Beam" shoots a orange beam from the sword. But NO, this beam is NOT made of fire. It is simply plasma. This beam can easily blast through things like metal… and titanium. Wiz: Boomstick, that joke is completely irrelevant now. Boomstick: Whatever! When at extremely low health, Akihiro will shoot the Super Dragon Beam. This beam is GIGANTIC, and can easily blast through multiple buildings! Sometimes even whole towns! If this doesn't kill a foe, Akihiro… still wouldn't give up. Trust me, if the Super Dragon Beam fails, it doesn't leave him exhausted at all! And he'll just keep fighting to the end. Wiz: Akihiro is no normal 15 year old boy, if that wasn't already shown. He has dropped onto a mountain from 50 feet high, and was still able to battle a Luck Deity named Aquilary. He can survive in extreme temperatures, as shown when he was super close from touching the lava at the bottom of a volcano He also has great reflexes. The bird mentioned earlier, Aquilary, is a ferocious bird that is 17ft long, 18ft wide, and can travel at the speed of light. Akihiro dodged several attacks from the Vulture God, even managing to kill it… two times. And although he is meant to protect the dragon kingdom and its habitants, Akihiro can obviously even defeat the strongest dragons of the kingdom, though it has never been shown in action in the first The Dragon King's Son boom. Boomstick: Though Akihiro isn't all good in the Dragon hood. Sure, he was able to keep fighting after falling feet-first onto a mountain, but he soon felt the pain and absolutely NEEDED crutches after it. Although, Akihiro pretty much ditched the crutches as he said something along the lines of "I just don't want them anymore." When fighting the all powerful Monster Lord, Gigantalus, Akihiro needed help from his buddy Sakura finishing him off. Though the second time he fought Gigantalus, the beast general was killed in a matter of seconds. Though, in Gigantalus' defense, Akihiro WAS angry about Gigantalus killing a clone of his girlfriend, Usagi. Akihiro can only unlock this great killing power if someone he loves dies though or gets injured, however! That's some real dedication to his relationships! Wiz: He also has a thing with fire. Not only can he bend natural fire around him, but he can also withstand a lot of fire-related attacks In other words, Akihiro can not get burnt by anything. You can hurt him with a fire attack, but you can not set him on fire or give him a burn mark. To add to that, Akihiro does best in sunny weather, so summertime is definitely his preferred time of the year. Being in the dark puts him at a disadvantage, however, as he loses most of his power. His is shown in his battle against Mephistopheles, where Akihiro couldn't fight back at all in the dark arena. Boomstick: I mean, this guy is a master at figuring stuff out when it comes to puzzles! And in battle, he'll attack anything that looks like a weak spot! But he's kinda stupid outside of battle, and inside battle he won't think things through enough, and will just try everything he has without any sort of plan! But don't get us wrong, he's not stupid! If something isn't working, he won't try to use it again like our good friend Knuckles the Four-Headed Penis over here! Wiz: His jumping height isn't lacking either. Gigantalus is a gigantic ferocious monster, and Akihiro easily jumped up to slash his horn. So trust us, this guy is definitely NOT your average teenager. So, don't get in his way, and definitely do NOT get him angry. When mad, he has the rage of beast dragon. Boomstick: That's some real Dragon Might right there! Wiz: Akihiro is a tank. He's shrugged off being stabbed by a sword said to cause pain of a bullet x20, he's been stabbed through the chest with a giant horn, and he's even been shot through the hip with a blast of plasma with little effect. Boomstick: And don't forget, he climbed down a building with a broken arm! Can't wait to see the fight! Akihiro: Don't kill people when they don't absolutely deserve it. And nobody deserves to die, especially twice. But you... YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF! Fight! imagekkkk.jpg|Side-by-side Sx.jpg|Base Forms LightFlame.jpg|Light vs Fire DarkDeity.jpg|Dark vs Deity The night was young. It was dark outside, and yet many people were still up and running. Young adults were partying hard while their parents were gone... All was good, everyone was happy. Especially one teenage fellow by the name of Akihiro Dragoscale. The Dragon Prince himself was running wild, dashing down from one teen party to the next with his best friend... "C'mon! I need the full teenager experience! Show me every party you've got in this town!" Aoyama requested. Akihiro smirked and nodded. "Sakura will kill me for not inviting him!" Akihiro commented. "Hey! There's another party house up ahead!" "Right!" The two boys zoomed down the street, ending up beside a group of kids charging into the house. Finally, they made it in. Music was blasted. The lights were off. Akihiro's own voice was drowned by all the peaople laughing and talking. That's when suddenly... Akihiro spotted a lone boy dressed in all black sitting alone and drinking a cola. "Whoa, who's that guys? Hey, Aoyama—" Akihiro turned to his friend... just to see that he was gone! "God dammit. Leave the guy at a party for one second, and he leaves to talk to a girl when you come back..." Akihiro groaned, but quickly got over Aoyama's absence and began walking towards the mysterious boy. Little did Akihiro know, that was Matthew Reed, a teen who helped save the universe. "Hey!" Akihiro called to Matt. Matt lowered his pop can and looked up at the Dragon Prince. Immediately, Matt studied Akihiro head to toe. "I already know I won't like this guy... His eyes and clothes are too flamboyant... And he probably is one to talk a lot. But I get a feeling I've seen him before..." Matthew said in his mind. That's when Akihiro spoke up again— "Hello! I'm Akihiro Dragoscale!" Akihiro introduced himself, sticking out his hand. "Akihiro Dragoscale... I know that name! He's the legendary boy who supposedly killed the devil himself! Now I know where I've seen him!" Matt thought. "I'm Matthew Reed. Call me Matt." Matt finally said aloud, hesitantly taking Akihiro's hand and shaking it. "But I have to ask... Did you really kill the devil, Mephistopheles?" "You know about it?!" Akihiro asked in shock. "Well... If you know about that, you've gotta be a fighter like me! Let's get right to it and battle!" "Battle? Why do that? There is no reason to fight anyone. And why here? It's too crowded." Matt explained, taking another sip of his soda. "Because I strive for battle every second! Don't you as a fighter? Besides, if you can fight here, you can fight anywhere!" Akihiro replied. Matt sighed. "For some reason I feel you're right... Okay, challenge accepted!" Matt finally said. Akihiro now wore a smirk that grew and grew. "Ryū Ken!" Akihiro called. Instantly, a long well balanced vermilion blade formed in Akihiro's left hand. People around him screamed and ran. Matt threw down his coke can. "Talk about a real bother..." 'FIGHT!' Akihiro raised his blade, then swung down with all his force to start off the match! Matt, with all his speed, quickly sidestepped the blow, then kicked Akihiro in the chest, sending him backwards. "Argh!" Akihiro cried out when he bumped into a wall. "You're stronger then I made you out to be, I'll tell you that." "Strange." Matt thought. "He thought that was a powerful attack." Akihiro had no time to lose, running back up to Matt and horizontally swinging the sword. Matt ducked under it! "Too slow!" Matt commented. "Don't think that just yet!" Akihiro replied, putting his swing to a halt, and slicing the other way. As Matt was starting back up, he was hit by the flat of the blade, and fell to his knees. "His fighting style so far seems to be based on dumb luck..." Matt noted as he hopped back up to his feet. "Okay, you're not doing bad!" Akihiro admitted. "But this ends now! Dragon..." "A special attack... Not yet!" Matt yelled, sticking out his hand. "Hush!" Before Akihiro's move came out, a grey beam blasted out of Matt's hand and hit Akihiro's stomach. Akihiro was pushed by the beam, backwards and backwards until he hit the wall again… and broke through it! "ACK!" Akihiro yelped. The Dragoscale then stood up, wiped rubble off of himself, then growled. "Okay, this has gone on long enough!" "We've just started..." "Take this!" Akihiro boomed, whipping his sword at Matt. "Flame Wave!" The spinning sword glowed bright orange, then released a large amount of flames from its tip. Matt raised his arms to defend himself, but he still got damaged... and obtained a few burn marks along the way. After the fire was completed, Ryū Ken was still flying, and stuck into the wall behind Matt! "You lost your weapon..." Matt said, turning and grabbing hold of the weapon's blood-red hilt. Then he pulled it out of the wall and said, "And with this move, I have captured your Knight!" "Oh no. You sunk my battleship." Akihiro said while rolling his eyes. "I was referencing Chess, not Battleship..." Matt groaned. "Anyways!" Akihiro interrupted. "I think you have something that's mine! Ryū Ken!" As the last word escaped Akihiro's mouth, Ryū Ken flashed white... and evaporated out of Matt's hand! Then it formed back into Akihiro's! "What is this?!" Matt whispered to himself in extreme confusion. "Is this guy magical?! No, magic isn't real... He must have bended the light around himself and the sword, then took it from me in less then a second!" "Enough with your science talk, you're boring me! If dragons can exist, so can magic!" Akihiro said in return. But just as he said that, he began running towards Matt! "Get away! X-Silencer!" Matt yelled, his voice echoing through town. As Akihiro neared Matt, Reed shot off a Silencer in he form on an X. Akihiro was blasted upwards, shooting through the ceiling and onto the next floor. He landed in the person's second floor, where drunk kids unaware of the destruction downstairs were still partying hard. And, in the midst of the partiers was... "Aoyama?!" Akihiro yelped, seeing his friend standing with a girl. "Hey, Akihiro! Sorry for ditching you back there." Aoyama apologized. Then he turned his attention to the girl. "This girl is Zoey. We met here and decided to discuss some science things." "Nice, nice..." Akihiro said, waving at Zoey. That's when, suddenly, Matt burst through the previously-made hole also. "Don't try to run!" Was the first thing Matt said. Then he saw Zoey. "Wait, what're you doing here?!" "I've never been to a party like this before. Decided to try it out." Zoey answered. But while Matt was talking to his friend, Akihiro went for an easy shot! SWIPE! The Dragon Prince slashed his sword, but with his quick reactions, Matt quickly saw the attack and avoided. Akihiro then followed up the attack with a slash to Matt's cheek, which wasn't dodged. "Now to end the combo! Let's go!" Akihiro said, thrusting his sword at Matt's stomach. The sword pierced Matt's stomach, but didn't go completely through, as planned! "AGH!" Matt cried out, barely keeping his right eye open. "Still not done! Dragon Beam!" Akihiro finished. His sword glowed orange, then a thick beam shot out of it, blasting through Matt's stomach and sending him through the wall, out of the house, and onto the grass one story below. Matt hit the ground and clutched his chest in pain. "Was that not enough for you?! Do you not want to lose that badly?!" Akihiro asked loudly, jumping out of the hole in the house and landing a few feet away from Matt. Matt then stood back up and dusted off his pants. "I'm not one to never give up, because I do know when to quit..." Matt began. "But I definitely do not want to lose to the likes of you." "Is that a threat? Either way I'm not taking it kindly." Akihiro said. Matt shook his head. "Don't take it kindly." Matt answered. "Fill yourself with rage. I want you to come at me with all you have, then I can beat you fairly." "It see you want to die then! I'm all for it!" Akihiro obliged, taking a few steps forward with himself in a defence stance. The tension was broken quickly, and Matt lunged at Akihiro! Akihiro blocked the attack and pushed Matt back, then charged up another attack. "Let's go! Meteor Smash!" Akihiro yelled, his voice echoing throughout the whole town. Then the Dragoscale leaped into the air and raised his blade. "This sounds powerful... I should charge another Silencer..." Matt thought to himself, raising his hands also and gathering the darkness around him. "Die!" Akihiro screamed. Suddenly, a gigantic meteor fell down from the sky and was crashing down towards Matt! "Hush!" Matt yelled just before the meteor hit him. Akihiro hit the ground. Dust filled the area. Has the Silencer ended the Meteor... or has the Meteor ended Matt? The smoke left the arena, and... "Oh. So you're still alive... I see." Akihiro groaned. Matt looked at him, one eye forced close due to sweat and too much strain. "I'm not out until I'm out. Remember that." "Yeah... Yeah, got it..." Akihiro murmured. Secretly, he was paying little attention to Matt. Instead, Akihiro was snapping his fingers in hope of something happening... FWOOSH! The Dragoscale's hand were engulfed in flames. The light emitting from the fire helped Akihiro's vision, too. "Okay... You ready to keep going?" Akihiro sneered. Matt nodded, and right away, the Prince of Dragons swung his hand downwards. Flames erupted from Akihiro's fingertips, and shot towards Matt. "It's dark out here... And this guy is producing light!" Matt thought in a quick instant. "I could gather this energy and finish it with a signature attack!" Just as Matt thought that, the fire zoomed towards him. Reed narrowly dodged, then stuck out his hands, and absorbed the light energy. Akihiro swung again, and Matt absorbed! This happened many times over! "What are you trying to do?!" Akihiro asked. Matt didn't answer. "I have enough light energy... Dark is next! That'll be easy!" Matt said in his mind. After avoiding a few more fire blasts, Matt raised his hands into the air. Darkness flooded into his palms. In no time flat, Matthew had just the right amount of dark energy as he needed. But he kept his hands raised. "Never thought I'd have to use this one..." "What are you talking about?!" Akihiro groaned, letting the fire out of his hands, and equipping the Dragon Sword once more. "I'm talking about... a Complete Silencer! You'll never survive through this!" Matt boomed. Suddenly, out of his two hands, light and dark energy formed. "A Complete Silencer?! What the heck?!" Akihiro screamed while gaping. "And you're about to eat it!" Matt screamed back. Matt thrusted his hands forward, and a dozen balls of light and dark shot out. The shot out… and we're heading near Akihiro! The energy blasts were going to surround Akihiro! "No! I won't go down like this! Not to you!" Akihiro said with rage. He went down onto one knee, and pointed his sword up at Matt's Complete Silencer blasts. "SUPER..." "W-... What are you doing?!" Matt questioned him. Reed's plan had a chance of falling apart right here... "DRAGON BEAM!" Akihiro yelled at the top of his lungs. A large thick crimson blast of pure energy was formed from Ryū Ken, then shot out like a rocket! The sheer power of the beam coming from such a small weapon made Akihiro skid backwards on his knees. The red beam came in... the grey balls came in... And they collided! It was the power of the moon versus the spirit of a dragon! But who would come out victorious in the collision?! "I have to calm myself..." Matt murmured. "If I get to excited about this, my attack will fail..." Unfortunately, Akihiro heard that. And he got angry. "You're afraid of getting too excited? Look at me!" Akihiro shouted. "I'm excited to the extreme! And you're making me mad too! So instead of keeping those emotions pent up inside me.........'' I'M GOING TO LET MY ANGER… EXPLODE!!!" Akihiro's rage powered up his attack! The Dragoscale's soul alone powered up the Super Dragon Beam to the extreme! ... And the Super Dragon Beam was winning! It was pushing back the spheres more and more each second! "Impossible!" Matt blurted out. But words didn't save him is time. The Super Dragon Beam utterly destroyed the Complete Silencer, blasting through the balls of energy! Akihiro had won the clash! Akihiro hit the ground with a face of accomplishment... All his power was used in that one blow. All his soul… all his spirit… it was all used. But he knew that he had conquered Matt's ultimate technique. Matt then realized something... Akihiro was out of power! Now was his chance to use a Silencer to finish things off! So Matthew Reed took a step near his challenger— FWOOP! Matt hit the ground face first. He too was drained. All the darkness and light that he had gathered fled his body to help the Eclipse Silencer succeed. So there lay two boys. Both were tired, sleeping... and not yet defeated either. … … … "Akihiro!" A young and sweet voice called in Akihiro's head. "Akihiro, stand up!" "W-What?" Akihiro asked, getting up onto his knees and rubbing his head. The Dragoscale's vision was slightly returning every minute. "Akihiro!" The voice called again. "It's me, Usagi!" "Wait... Huh? Usagi? When'd you get here?" "Get up, Akihiro!" Usagi pleaded. "Don't die! Don't die on me again!" "What do you mean, ''die? I'd never die to this guy..." Akihiro promised. As he said that, he stood on his two feet and yawned. Then the voice of his girlfriend faded. "What's going on?" Matt grumbled. He pushed himself off the ground, but his head just hit the grass once more. His power was still gone. "Looks like I'm the first one to get up." Akihiro said with a smirk, standing above Matt with his arms crossed. Then he put one arm out and reached down to Matt. "Here, I'm not a sore winner." Matt grabbed onto his opponent's hand and lifted himself to his feet. After a yawn and an eye rub, Matt said "Who ever said you won? Aren't I still standing?" "What?! But— Agh, you're kinda right..." Akihiro groaned. Then he teleported Ryū Ken into his hand. "Okay! Fight resume!" "That's exactly what I was thinking! HIYA!" Akihiro swung at Matt, but the attack was avoided. Matt stumbled backwards, but this stumble made him far enough away from Akihiro to be able to... "I'm going to regain my energy!" Matt boasted. The dark energy from the shadows of the night was immediately attracted towards Reed like a magnet. Soon enough, Matthew had his power all restored. But he needed more... If he were to beat this pesky Dragoscale, he'd have to gather enough energy and go into one of his two most powerful forms! Akihiro swung! Matt avoided and gathered energy! Akihiro swung again! Matt ducked, and kicked Akihiro back! This gave him more time and more energy! Akihiro tried for a barrage of savage slices, but Matt played it cool, and jumped far back to escape... Eventually... Matt was ready. He had so much dark energy that he could fill an entire swimming pool with it ten times over! "Finally... I'm ready." Matt said at last. "Ready? Ready to do what? Ready to stop running like a coward?" "No... I'm ready for this!" Matt screamed, going into a position like he was charging up to go Super Saiyan! Once he was ready, Matt got out of the position, and cold air erupted out of him! His hair turned from brown to pitch black! His eyes and clothes went right to this pitch black also! And he wore something he didn't normally wear… a wide smirk. "W-What?! Is this some sort of trick?!" Akihiro said in immense confusion. "And you're so cold too... That's not good..." "This... is my ultimate form!" 100% Dark Matt boomed. "You will die today, Dragoscale!" ' '"You sound so sure..." Akihiro grumbled. But just as he said that, Matt kicked him in the chest. Normally this wouldn't do much at all... But with his new power, Matt was able to kick Akihiro high into the air! "See?! You're already falling apart!" Matt sneered. "Silencer!" As Akihiro was falling back down to Earth, Matt raised his hands. Then, a blast of pure darkness erupted from his hands like a volcano, and shot towards the falling Akihiro! It hit the bullseye! Akihiro had been shot right through the stomach with a freezing cold energy beam! "That's payback from when you did that to me!" Akihiro, blood coming from his chest, hit the ground, causing even more injuries. But the Dragoscale stood back up— SMASH! 100% Dark Matt punched Akihiro in the face, shattering Akihiro's nose, and sending him a dozen feet backwards! Akihiro stood up once more, but with a lot more of a struggle. "I used all my soul already... I'm useless..." Akihiro mumbled. 100% Dark Matt was nearing Akihiro. Akihiro, weak and exhausted, had absolutely nothing left... All he could do now was try one more attack. Maybe it could hold 100% Dark Matt back... "Flame Wave!" Akihiro shouted. Flames burst out of his sword and engulfed Matt. But the attack didn't phase Matt at all... All Akihiro could do now was trust in his weak spirit. ' "The flames...! It's too bright to see. And this mode, even though it's a freezing cold form, is beginning to heat up quickly... The attack may not do much physically, but I'm still running out of time in this form anyways..."' Matt thought. Then something sparked in his brain and he came up with a plan. "That's right... It's too bright to see... I haven't thought of this before, but it might work!" Matt hurried and transformed into his base form! His base form was much much weaker, but his wouldn't be in it for so long! Just as he turned back, Reed absorbed all the light that the Flame Wave was giving off. And just then, Akihiro's attack stopped. Akihiro looked up and saw base form Matt. He had just a bit of hope once more. "Looks like—… like you r-ran out of power too..." Akihiro said. "Take this...!" The Dragoscale swung his sword. But the attack was so weak that Matt caught the sword by the blade. Then he took it from Akihiro's hand. "H-Heh... D-Did you forget? I'm… magic..." Akihiro said, followed up by a cough. "Ryū... R-Ryū Ke—" STAB! Matt stabbed Ryū Ken through another part of Akihiro's stomach. Akihiro was so weak that he could barely even cry out... All he could do was pull the sword out of his chest and fall to his knees... "Looks like that's over... I didn't even need to go 100% Light..." Matt said with a sigh, beginning to walk off, leaving Akihiro to bleed out. … … … "W-Wait! Don't go!" Akihiro begged. Matt stopped in his tracks and turned around. "You're weak. And not worth fighting anymore." Matt grumbled. "I'm not weak! I have the power and soul of a dragon!" Akihiro shouted. "And... I WILL NEVER GIVE UP! LET ME SHOW YOU THIS POWER!" Akihiro screamed at the top of his lungs. As he said this, he began to morph... He grew and grew, got wings, claws, and a snout. He was... A dragon! A dragon with blood-red scales and tail, glowing vermillion eyes, golden wings and claws... and the sharpest teeth around. The God, Dragoscale, let our his loudest roar. "W-What?! That's insane! I would be able to feel his overwhelming power from a mile away!" Matt thought. "But there's still hope... The light energy from that fire is still in me!" Before Dragoscale decided to attack, Matt got back into the Super Saiyan position. He yelled for a bit, until getting out of the position and have white energy explode around him. Matt was now powerful once more... Reed had blonde hair, his eyes and clothes white... And his body temperature was off the charts. He was… 100% Light Matt! All around him, even though it was night time, was bright! "Okay! You're on!" 100% Light Matt yelled, looking up at the fearsome dragon. "Battle resume!" Dragoscale wasted no time in lunging at 100% Light Matt to take a chomp outta him! Matt narrowly avoided, jumping to the side! Matt then followed it up with a swift kick to Dragoscale's jaw! Dragoscale was hit, but didn't flinch that much. "I see... You don't go down as easily in this form..." Matt noted, falling back down to earth on his two feet. "But can you handle... A X-Silencer powered up to the extreme?!" Matt thrusted his two hands at Dragoscale, and a pure white energy beam shaped like an X shot at Dragoscale. Dragoscale reacted quickly, and slapped the X-Silencer with his tail! The X-Silencer was completed destroyed on impact, leaving Matt astonished. While Matt was frozen in fear, Dragoscale took a deep breath in... ... and exhaled molten lava! Matt had to jump back into action, and did just that when he realized that he could be damaged badly by this attack! ,at sidestepped the lava, then jumped up at Dragoscale and uppercutted him in he face! Dragoscale was launched upwards into the sky, but using his wings, he stopped himself mid-air, and gently lowered himself back down to earth. '' "It looks angry now..."'' 100% Light Matt commented. Dragoscale's eyes grew even redder then they were before, and he unleashed a roar that shook the earth! '' "I'll need to finish him off!"'' Matt shouted, leaping up towards Dragoscale again with his light-powered fist ready! Dragoscale wasn't done either! He breathed in as much as he could, and right before Matt reached him, he let loose with is molten lava! This pushed Matt back big time, sending him o the ground. The lava poured down on Matt more and more! Soon, the lava alone made 100% Light Matt's already insane temperature rise the the bare maximum! With heat like this, Matt would burn up and die for sure! Then Dragoscale stopped. His breath was done. But the lava was so hot that Matt's temperature was rising a ton even without the lava searing him! Matt stood up weakly... He knew he would most likely die. So, as a last resort, and hopped up to Dragoscale, fist ready again. Dragoscale got his tail ready! SMASH! WHIP! Dragoscale was punched hard, and sent back into Akihiro! But... 100% Light Matt was whacked hard too, and he was sent into his base form! Both boys hit the ground and groaned. "At least now I won't burn up..." Matt moaned. "Yeah... But now neither of us can fight with our maximum power..." Akihiro groaned. "Doesn't matter. I thought we said we were going to fight until the end..." Matt said, standing up. "Right..." Akihiro agreed, standing up also. "Ryū Ken!" Immediately, the Dragon Sword formed in Akihiro's left hand. "We might not be as strong as before, but let's do this!" "You got it!" Akihiro swung his blade at Matt which was avoided! Matt then kicked Akihiro in the side, making Akihiro skid a bit. "Dragon Beam!" "Hush!" A crimson beam and a grey beam collided! Both seemed even, so the two high-schoolers gave up on their beams and rushed towards each other again. Akihiro slashed Matt's stomach a few times, then kicked him in the chest. Matt jumped right back in with a punch sent straight at Akihiro's face. Akihiro leaped backwards to give the two some room. "I'll finish things off!" Matt yelled, running at his opponent. "No you don't!" Akihiro replied, swiftly sidestepping Matt's attack. "Flare Spin!" Akihiro spun in a circle, and then when the spinning stopped, he swung his blade, blasting off a small tornado made of lava and flames! Matt tried to dodge it, but the tornado pulled him into the middle of it! Matt was hurt by the lava for a bit until the Flare Wave dissipated! Akihiro then charged forwards, sword raised! Matt braced himself, got ready... SHING! Akihiro swung! ... But what's this? Matt had caught the blade in between his fingertips? "Precognition... Normally it doesn't work but it seems I've made worthy a risk here." Matt commented, using Akihiro's astonished stance to ready and attack! Matthew raised his leg, then kicked Akihiro in the chest, knocking him back a few steps! Then, Matt raised his palms, and dark energy flooded into it. Akihiro noticed this! "No you don't! Not this time!" The Dragoscale growled, charging forwards again! Matt managed to avoid each and every swing just narrowly, charging up as he went! That's when finally, Matt was ready... He avoided one of Akihiro's Dragon Beams, then jumped backwards and began unleashing that power once more. "Dammit!!!" Akihiro screamed. Matt chuckled as his body temperature decreased ever so slowly. "Over! Over for you I say!" Matt declared, finally becoming the 100% Dark Matt that Akihiro knew too well. The Dragoscale murmured a curse, then saw no point in stalling. He dashed towards Matt one last time... "Don't underestimate me!!!" The two both screamed. Matt outstretched his palm, and freezing cold dark energy poured from it, engulfing Akihiro like a giant energy blast! In the midst of the blast, Akihiro was struggling. "No... NO!!!" Akihiro winced in pain from the cold nipping at his body. The air even managed to blow Ryū Ken away once, but it teleported back. Matt laughed manically at his dying opponent, etching him struggle and die under the cold of the darkness! Watching him shrivel to nothing but a pile of ice underneath Matt's footsteps!! For once, Akihiro is now afraid of the dark!!! He shall die on this day, Matt swears it!!!! "Super Dragon Beam!" Akihiro screamed, using every fibre of his being to even keep the Ryū Ken in his grasp. He was hoping for a strong blast, but only a little spark flew out. Not only was the freezing aura making the Super Dragon Beam die down, but his soul had also been crushed... Akihiro fell to his knees, ice building up around some newly formed patches of frostbite on his skin! With only one eye managed to be open, Akihiro looked straight in the eyes of his crazy foe and muttered one last sentence... "Burn in hell, smartass..." Then, some of Akihiro's hair was ripped from his skull, and soon his body was glazed over with a layer of ice! Matt stopped the assault, just as his a Dark Form died down. 'KO!' Matt fell to his knees, having caught a cold from just the blast alone. In front of him, Akihoro shattered to bits, as his pain and his crushed soul had finally been released to peace in the afterlife. Coughing, Matt looked up to the sky, for once actually happy to have battled an opponent worthy to be his rival. "I am sure you have no regrets..." Matt said weakly. "... And neither do I." With that, Matthew Reed fell limp onto his stomach, not dead, but very close to it. This was the end of Akihiro Dragoscale's reign. But he will be back one day, I know it. Conclusion Wiz: At first glance, this can either look like a complete stomp or fair fight. But either way, Matt ends up the winner of this battle. Boomstick: Yeah! I mean, Akihiro sure is fast, being light speed and all... but when your opponent moves the same speed, there's not much you can do there! Wiz: Matt definitely was smarter too. Akihiro normally thinks on his toes, yes, but Matt is easily more brainy and intelligent. Boomstick: But one thing Matt completely destroyed Akihiro in was defence! Akihiro has shrugged off impalement and other powerful blows before, but that's just child's play for Matthew! Wiz: That's right. Matt was able to tank a star exploding right next to him for Heaven's sake. It was as powerful as a star, no, but it was able to blow up and entire continent. Boomstick: And continent-level power is something Akihiro's never experimented with before, he could never take those hits even if he tried! Wiz: Akihiro also had a bit more to his disposal, but nothing there could hurt Matt either. And on the flip side, everything Matt had could be devastating to his opponent. Boomstick: Matt may need to charge up to make and Eclipse of Complete Silencer, two things that would decimate Akihiro no sweat, but since he has such good reflexes, he could always just dodge and charge at the same time! Wiz: Akihiro Dragoscale does have his legendary Dragoscale form, but there are a few flaws with that. Not only would he be killed long before he gets a chance to transform, but Matt has counters. Boomstick: The Light and Dark forms may burn and freeze Matt respectively in time, but they boost Matt's power so much that even a Silencer could do damage to Dragoscale! Wiz: In the end, while Matt does have some flaws that could convince you to believe he's actually fairly weak, you have to realize that the feats Matt has achieved completely outweigh those flaws. '' '''Boomstick: And on the other hand, Akihiro's fears have never made up for any of his flaws, and he's just never reached the level of power that Matt has! Akihiro didn't seem to Drago"scale" to Matt, he was just reed in comparison!' Wiz: The winner is, Matthew Reed. Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016